


VoidStar

by Sharo



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: AU, Gen, Origin Story, death and respawn, no plot here, personal headcanon, spawn, that manages to work itself into the background lore of several fics, world generation lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: Every Voidwalker has their own unique origin story. Some are more noteworthy than others.When did Xisuma become xisumavoid? From the very beginning.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	VoidStar

<Xisuma entered the world>

The world was void. No land in sight, nothing around the world spawn. He was floating without falling, but there was no ground that he could find beneath him. His eyes searched for land, for water, for what he instinctively knew should have been there. 

The air was crisp and cold, he could breathe. There was light, he could see, but there was no sun.

A pressure at his back nudged him forward, tilting him slightly. He twisted his body, looking around. There was nothing around him. With only distant stars in the area, he wasn't certain if he was actually alone, or if something was hiding in the dark.

Something tugged at his boot, pulling his trajectory downward.  _ Okay, now I know I'm not alone. _ He closed his eyes for long ticks before reopening them, and now he could make out the small blob of blackness hovering over his boot.

_ Voidlings, of course. I should have expected them. _ They were little more than curious pieces of the ungenerated world, non-sentient and aimless. Eventually they would become the first non-hostile mobs in the initial world generation.  _ When a player enters the world for the first time. Why wasn’t the world generating? _

It never hurt to be polite.

"Hello, little ones."

**VoidStar**

The voice boomed in his head, not his ears. It was a little overwhelming, but not painful.

"My name is Xisuma."

**VoidStar**

He smiled, nudging the nearest blob with a finger. It formed around his extended digit, jiggling slowly. "It's okay, little ones. The world hasn’t generated yet. You'll have a purpose, soon."

**Purpose. VoidStar.**

"What is a Void Star?" More voidlings started to gather, floating gently and bouncing against each other. 

**VoidStar here.**

"Are you Void Star? I didn't think you had names. Or is it a collective name?" They were floating into him now, occasionally bumping into him, sometimes gripping, sliding against him before floating on their way. He couldn't tell if they were attracted to him because he was talking to them, or if this was their usual behaviour.

_ Unless they're just curious about  _ anything _ being here. _

**Bring the VoidStar** .

Several now bumped into his arm, tilting him to the side and spinning him gently with their momentum. Three on a collision path merged together into a larger form instead of bouncing off of each other. The larger voidling was able to reach out and latch onto his knee, kneading it gently. 

"Are you trying to bring me something, little ones? Or to something?" He chuckled as another bumped against his stomach, sliding off to the side with a ticklish touch.

More merged around him, blobs growing from the size of his palm to the size of his head, exerting more force now when they bumped against him.

One of the larger voidlings caught his elbow, crawling up to his shoulder. He reached up a hand, intending to brush it gently away from his head.

**VoidStar comes, purpose.**

He was surrounded by voidlings now, attaching to him, sticking to his clothes, to him, combining themselves and flowing into an amorphous glob around him. He tried to twist away, pulling at the finger like extensions that were reaching out now, capturing and pulling his limbs away from his body.

"Hey now, I mean you no harm. You can let go of me." He tamped down on his rising panic, not sure if they would react to it. "Okay, okay, I'll leave, just let-"

**VoidStar stays. VoidStar is purpose.**

The voidlings were engulfing him now, smothering him, trapping him inside of.. whatever they had become. He could not fight them off, their gelatinous shapes simply rolling over him, tugging at him, until they were pulling him into stillness, molding themselves around him.

Just as it started, they were abruptly still. Void static surrounded them, gently floating now at the edge of the deep void. The voidlings surrounded him, held him.

Waited with him.

There was a glow moving at the bottom of the world. He could not move to look at it, but it was coming closer, brightening the nothingness around him.

**VoidStar.**

It was calling  _ him _ .

He blinked, and the void held him motionless.

Despite there being no ground beneath him, a star hovered before him. The black star glimmered with violet enchantment, spinning and twisting in the void, much as he had.

Voidling fingers reached out for the star, but passed through it, unable to touch.

They pulled on him, manipulated him, reached his arm out to brush  _ his _ fingers against it.

_ It burned. Cold fire, silence, weightlessness. The Void, the World, the Nether; Death, Life, Trials. _

He could not stop it. Could not turn his head away or fight against the raw power burning in his chest, static screaming in his mind, numbness spreading through his body. The star settled into his chest, and  _ pulsed _ .

<xisumavoid has joined the world>


End file.
